Wrong Again
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: Kenny is convinced that Craig and Tweek are more then just best friends.


_T for mature content_

_Please remember that I do not own South Park. _

_Kenny was sure of it this time! _

"Sure boys. He's in his room with Tweek, go on up." Mrs. Tucker said to the four best friends while she did the dishes.

"Thanks, we won't be too long." Kenny said ushering the other three up the stairs to Craig's room. This was yet again another attempt to 'catch' Craig and Tweek in the act.

"God damn it Kenny! I'm getting sick of this!" Eric said pushing past the blond boy.

"Yeah Dude, just think about how bad you'd get your ass kicked if Craig found out what you were doing!" Kyle replied to their over eager friend while Stan only nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling the truth, I know he's banging the kid!" Kenny said nearly jumping up and down when they reached the last door, the one that belonged to the raven haired teen. "Now we just sit hear and listen to the door like this." Kenny leaned down and pressed his ear to the door and tried to hear what was being said.

"This is hella lame." Eric said plopping down next to Kenny against it as well. Stan and Kyle exchanged looks but got down on their knees and huddled together trying to listen in too.

"I hate you Kenny." Eric muttered after a few minutes of sheer silence.

"No, shh I hear something!" Hissed the blond excitedly.

_'Craig, are you sure this won't-nngh-hurt? It looks pretty big.' _

_'Promise I'll do it quick.' _

_'Ah no! You might rip it open!' _

They pulled their faces away from the door, each with equally wide eyes and slacked jaws. "Oh my God!" Stan couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"See I told you it was true!" Kenny was now grinning from ear to ear. He was about to get up and open the door; he wanted the them to see for their selves, when Kyle pulled him back down.

"Dude, it's probably not what it sounds like. I know they're close and everything but..."

"Ay, they're talking again!" Eric yelled, elbowing Kyle in the side. With ears pressed against the door all four listened intently.

_'Mm, here I'm going to rub this on it so maybe it won't hurt so much.' _

_'Gah cold!' _

_'Alright, now this may hurt some but just close your eyes.' _

_... _

_'Ow! Oh my God nmg! It's too big, it hurts t-take it out!" _

"Oh fucking weak guys!" Eric ripped his face away from the door as fast as he could. "I'm getting new friends." He pouted sitting back on his heels while folding his arms across his chest.

"See! Proof, you can't deny that okay!" Kenny said looking from both Stan and Kyle. Their faces white and and unsure.

"The fuck? Is that...is he...really!" Stan said tilting his head in disbelief. Bad ass Craig Tucker and the twitching little blond Tweek Tweak were together?

"He sounds like he's in pain." Kyle's worried expression soon caught on.

"Maybe man, lets go look!" Kenny said getting up again and trying to open the door once more.

"No way, this is personal we can't just...did you hear that?"

_'It's almost all the way in now. Just a little more Tweekers.' _

_'Mngh I hate this, n-never again. You aren't very good at it either!' _

_'Oh just chill, besides you're bleeding some. I can't push any harder right now.' _

_'A-at least it w-wasn't as big as I nngh thought.' _

"Ahaha! Are you for real?" Eric cried out in happiness. He now had dirt on the older teen nobody else had.

"Did you hear that? He's bleeding! This is awful!" Kyle said shaking his head.

"He hasn't told him to stop yet though." Kenny added, leaning in close again. Kyle was absolutely in shock and refused to listen anymore.

_'Ssss almost there.' _

_'Hurry-OW-it hurts.' _

_'Sorry...ah hah! I got it." _

_'It's about gah time_!'

With that last sentence Kenny couldn't take it any longer. He had suspected this from the moment the two started hanging out and now he had to prove it himself and his friends. He leaped up and grabbed the knob.

"Eww Kenny, I don't wanna' see!" Eric called out trying to stop him but it was too late. The door flew open and only one covered his eyes.

"Oh this is so wrong." Stan mumbled while Kyle had his face buried in his shoulder.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Craig asked with a glare and his favorite finger. It was clear they weren't welcome.

"...What?" Kenny asked confused and upset. He was suppose to find them naked in bed together. Not fully clothed on the floor.

"Does it look good?" Tweek asked motioning towards his new earring. Slowly Kyle looked up from his friends shoulder and realized what the real situation at hand was.

"yeah go look." Craig said in his monotone voice. Tweek got up from the floor and went to look at his new piercing in the mirror.

"Damn it Kenny! Screw you, I'm going home!"

"Yeah come on Kyle, let's go play video games at my house."

"Would you mind getting out of my room?" Craig demanded, only using his manners becauses Tweek was in the room.

"But...I...you...I thought!"

"Get out!" Craig yelled shoving him out and slamming the door shut. He ran a hand threw his dark hair and sighed. He hated those assholes. "This is why nobody likes them."

"Thanks again Craig. I really like." Tweek said with a warm smile and his green eyes sparkling.

"Me too, it's going to look great in bed tonight." He said leaning in for a kiss.

_Ugh, hot of the press! But I promise I spell checked like crazy. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. Remember, reviews make me soo happy! _


End file.
